


saving grace

by slashersins



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersins/pseuds/slashersins
Summary: greta needed you . plain and simple . you hadn’t wanted her to go to england . at least not alone , even if it was for a baby sitting job with amazing pay . it’s not that you didn’t trust her , you were just worried . she’d been through so much recently . and she was your best friend . so no sooner did greta call and tell you of her troubles did you bye a ticket and board a plane . greta needed you .
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked : hi , I love your work , i do not know if it is too much to ask but could make my request if it is possible brahms fall in love with the s/o who is friends with greta ? where the s/o went to help Greta in her work too and because she was worried about her sanity ( she knows about the things that happened at the beginning of the film ) . note : the s/o has a personality almost of a mother/sacred person ( attentive , affectionate and patient ) .

greta needed you . plain and simple . you hadn’t wanted her to go to england . at least not alone , even if it was for a baby sitting job with amazing pay . it’s not that you didn’t trust her , you were just worried . she’d been through so much recently . and she was your best friend . so no sooner did greta call and tell you of her troubles did you bye a ticket and board a plane . greta needed you .

the happy , relieved laughter that left not only you but greta when she opened the door to you seemed to echo in the quiet of the estate . and oh , it felt like forever before you let go of hugging each other . but once you pulled away and took in the state of your friend did your inner mother hen come out . cupping greta’s face you looked over her , sighing and taking her inside . 

“ have you been sleeping ? eating ? what’s been going on ? tell me more about it ? do you think this place is haunted or that your just too lonely ? you should have called sooner , you know i would of been down here so fast . ” you may have no idea where anything was in this house , but that didn’t stop you from making yourself busy around the kitchen you stepped into with greta . the first thing in order was making food and something to drink .

greta couldn’t help but laugh as you fussed over her , it was refreshing after the happenings she’d been dealing with . and she relaxes for the first time in weeks , opening up with more ease than she could with malcolm about everything happening . 

“ and if i don’t follow the rules , it get’s worse . ” greta took on a nervous tone , glancing just outside the kitchen where a chair sat with the doll you’d yet to be introduced to . greta was nervous to even have him near you , but technically a rule was being broken , so you only hoped that introducing you to the haunted doll would help lessen the tantrum and disturbances to come . 

still fussing over the hot stove top , you hummed in acknowledgement , glancing back a moment to give a soft smile , “ then i guess i’m gonna have to follow these rules too ? since i’m staying . and i am staying . you’re not doing this on your own anymore , greta . it’s taking too much out of you . no if ands or buts , okay ? ” you try to follow her gaze , but your place in the kitchen didn’t allow you to see what it was your friend was looking at . 

“ you okay , greta ? ” the softness and mother like tone of your voice caught her attention and she gave you a soft smile and nod . taking a deep breath , greta stood and walked over , giving your hand a soft squeeze . 

“ you’ll need to set the table for three . i’ll go get brahms . ”

believing in ghosts wasn’t something you stuck your nose up to . you never had your own experiences , and had always been interested in other’s stories . so you didn’t doubt anything greta had told you , but you also couldn’t say that it wasn’t some part of distress . either way , you’d trust greta , and treat this haunted doll with seriousness and respect . anything for your friend . 

“ y/n , this is brahms . brahms , this is my best friend , y/n . she’s … going to be staying with us for a while … ” greta’s voice was shaky as she held the porcelain doll in her arms , facing you . 

“ it’s nice to meet you brahms . ” you wiped your hand on your apron , cleaning it of cooking before taking the small hand of the doll and shaking it . “ i hope you like mac and cheese ! ” your smile went from the doll to greta before turning back around to finish up the dish .

the rest of the evening went smoothly . rules explained , the uneaten dinner left in the fridge for brahms . greta , holding brahms rather uncomfortably , showed you around the house and tucked him into bed with a good night kiss . the entire thing felt so forced , and you worried all the more for your friend . 

no sooner were you locked away in greta’s room and comfortable did the two of you jump onto the bed and cuddle . no doubt greta needed the affection and you were ready to smother her in it . it wasn’t long between talking and laughing and comforting that the pair of you drifted to sleep , unaware of the man in the walls watching with anger . 

brahms was angered the moment you’d stepped into his home . greta had only just started following the rules to the letter . and she’d broken them . he wanted to throw a fit . to come out of the walls and chase you away . even now as the pair of you slept in a tangle of limbs his desire to come out the walls and tear you two apart , jealousy fueling him . when he had finally had enough of stewing in his anger in the walls , he left . he’d find a way to get you to leave .

he was careful in how he acted , how he moved the doll around , how he misplaced your things or moved items when you weren’t looking . even going as far as doing so when you were both in the same room with your back turned . it unnerved greta , worried her to no end about your safety . it took no amount of cooing and calming on your part to ease greta . and though you were a bit spooked by everything , and most certainly sure that the doll was in fact haunted , you felt you were handling everything well . 

it got on brahms nerves that you didn’t seem as affected as greta had when he’d started acting up like this . every time the doll showed up in the same room , you’d smile and greet it , picking him up and letting him join you in whatever activity you were doing . if he moved things around you’d just sigh and ask brahms to please stop moving your things . there was even a time that you laughed and asked if brahms wanted to play hide and seek . it was irritating that you tried to deflect every move he made . even when the spent time tearing the kitchen apart . all you’d done was sigh , roll up your sleeves , and clean the room before setting down the brahms doll . you’d scolded him , punished him without dinner before bed .

it had completely shocked him . to be reprimanded in such a way . and never once had you raised your voice . he even felt shame at causing you so much trouble , and that shocked him . it even shocked greta when the next morning there was a small apology left outside the room for you .

“ he did it for me once . he left me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich after he threw a fit .does … does this mean he’s accepting you ? ” greta sounded hopeful , relieved . this was great . things would get easier now . in a way they already had been getting better and easier . and for once in a long time greta didn’t feel as scared . 

greta was so thankful of your presence . especially when you started taking over more duties for brahms , leaving her more free time to talk and flirt with malcolm . it was something that you encouraged , noticing how they looked at each other . it was time for greta to get back out there , and into a healthy relationship .

so when greta asked if you could watch brahms for a day , and possibly into the next morning by yourself , you’d been over the moon and excited . you spent time fussing over greta and helping her prepare for her date , all while holding brahms . you’d made her promise to text you and call you . which she jokingly responded to with a ‘ yes mom ’ that you’d both laughed at as you waved each other goodbye .

“ well brahmsy … it’s just you and me . wanna go read a book ? i’ll let you pick ! ” you smiled down at the doll in your arms , happily making your way upstairs to the library . “ what are you in the mood for today ? ” you bounced brahms in your arms , half expecting to hear a reply . sometimes brahms would speak , but he seemed quiet today . “ okay , brahmsy , i’ll close my eyes and you can pick out your book okay ? ” setting him in his favorite chair , you sat across from him on the couch , and closing your eyes . 

brahms should have been furious at how greta started ignoring him . he should have thrown so many tantrums . but you’d been distracting him . he wanted to make you leave so he could have greta to himself . she was supposed to be his . his parent’s promised . you weren’t supposed to ever have shown up . it broke the rules . and yet now , for some reason , you were the one he spent most of his time with . the one who followed all the rules . the one who started becoming more of his nanny and less of a house guest . 

so instead of getting jealous that greta was going out with the delivery boy and not taking care of him , brahms followed you into the library . carefully , oh so carefully , he moved out of the walls , going to the shelves and quietly picking a book . he re-positioned the doll holding the book before moving back into the walls . “ this one , please ? ” the child’s voice was clear , and you opened your eyes smiling at the doll . 

tugging the doll into your lap , you cuddle up and get comfortable in the couch . the book in your hands held so both you and doll brahms could see the pages . brahms was pressed against the wall listening as you read . sometimes you’d stop and ask a question about what he thought of the book . and he’d answer in his child voice , smiling to himself when you seemed happy with his replies .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things had been going well . the bumps in the road and frequency of brahms’ tantrums few and far between . you thought it had something to do with brahms having two nanny’s attention on him . but greta had a feeling it was you .

things had been going well . the bumps in the road and frequency of brahms’ tantrums few and far between . you thought it had something to do with brahms having two nanny’s attention on him . but greta had a feeling it was you . 

you’d always been so motherly and fussy with her and your other friends . taking care of someone just came naturally , and your gentle nature helped . she was so thankful to have you here. she would have broke down completely if she was faced with this herself . after all , greta knew she was spending less and less time in the heelshire mansion and less and less time taking care of brahms , and more time with malcolm . 

so it was no surprise when you helped greta get ready for another date , leaving you alone in the house with the spirit of the little boy you were coming to adore . you held brahms close as you waved goodbye and fussed over greta from afar to be safe and call if she needed anything . and not to stay out too late . 

“ i don’t think she’s gonna come back before ten brahmsy . even you’re better at following your bed time . ” you smiled down , a goofy grin on your face at the joke you made before whisking brahms off to make dinner . you’d promised him he could stay up a little later tonight , so some things on the list were pushed forward . 

once again greta had left to be with the deilvery boy . brahms had asked himself so many times how he could have ever thought that greta would of been a good partner for him . she didn’t follow the rules at all until he scared her . unlike you , who followed them from the start . and even know she broke the rules , leaving the house and ignoring him . if it hadn’t been for you here , he might have been throwing more tantrums out of anger . but he pushed those thoughts to the side . because with greta out of the house , it meant he could spend more time with you . more time with the person he adored . with the person that took care of him . 

brahms stayed close in the walls as you made dinner , choosing to play some of brahms favorite music as you hummed and swayed along . he wanted to come out of the walls and sway with you . what would it be like to hold you while you cooked ? to set his chin on your head and steal bites of food ? god , he wanted to touch you again . to be close . his finger’s twitched against the thin paneling of the wall . oh , y/n … don’t you know how much i love you ? 

like always , you closed your eyes and allowed brahms enough time to come out and eat his food and return his empty plate to the sink , something you’d asked him to start doing to help . because good boys helped out , and it also meant that good boys could sometimes get an extra bed time story or kiss . and brahms wanted to be good for you . 

“ thank you for putting your plate in sink , brahmsy ! alright , so , how do you want to spend the rest of the evening ? we can go listen to music , or i can read to you ? we can cuddle and talk ? watch a movie ? it’s your choice tonight since you get to stay up . ” 

“ the library , please . can we talk ? will you read to me ? ” anything to feel like he was closer to you . anything to just listen to your voice . to learn more about you that he didn’t know already from his constant watching and exploring of your things .

“ that sounds great . but first … we have to get into our sleep over pajamas . so let’s go get changed ! ” you’re smile and laughter warmed him in these cold walls . yes , y/n . anything you want . just keep smiling , just keep laughing . even if you put my doll in some silly pajama set . 

now clad in a semi-matching pair of plaid pajamas with the doll brahms , you sat on the couch in the library and cuddled him close . “ what are you wanting to talk about sweetling ? something on your mind ? ”

taking a deep breath from within his hide away , brahms started , questions that had been spinning in his head . irrational thoughts and fears he wanted to talk to you about . he felt as if he could tell you anything , and now was the time . pressed to the wall , half jealous of how you brushed the doll’s hair out of his face and smiled down at it , he spoke softly , curiously . 

“ will you stay with me forever ? ”

the question catches you off guard . normally when brahms wanted to talk it was to know more about you , about where you came from , about stories you knew and well … simple things .

“ oh brahms … ” you sighed as you gave the doll a hug , “ i’ll stay with you as long as i can , okay ? i’m one of your nanny’s , aren’t i ? ” the smile you give him is soft and caring . brahms was lonely . you knew that much . the poor boy always wanting attention , practically clinging . you couldn’t imagine being so lonely . 

“ i want you to stay with me forever . i don’t want you to leave like greta does . please stay with me ? forever ? ” there’s a slight whine , a hint of desperation in his voice , he leans further into the wall , putting most of his body weight against it . please , y/n . i love you so much . please , stay .

“ brahms …” you close your eyes and press your forehead to the doll , the coolness making your heart break for him . “ when your parents come home they might not need us to watch over you anymore . and i don’t think you should be so upset with greta . she’s happy . she still takes care of you , just like i do . but she should be allowed to go out and have fun with someone she cares for . and malcolm makes her happy . please don’t think so bad of her . ”

his breath hitches at the mention of his parents . the letter they left behind . the fact they had left him . truly and utterly . they weren’t coming back , y/n . they weren’t ! and greta - greta was supposed to be his . his ! his parents left her for him , and she ended up constantly running off with malcolm . not even caring about the fact she was supposed to be his nanny . yes , he had you now , and you were his everything . but that didn’t make the abandonment hurt any less .

desperation filled him , he needed you to stay . you couldn’t leave him . what if … what if you ended up finding a malcolm ? what if you ended up leaving like greta ? what if you forgot him . no - no . he had to make you understand . ignoring anything spoken about greta , he pressed against the wall , nails almost digging into the wood .

“ you can’t leave . i don’t want you to . i - i want you to be mine . forever . please , please , y/n . i want you to be mine . just you and me . forever . ”

“brahms - i - ” he knew that tone , and he let out a soft sound , pained and hurt . “ brahmsy , sweetling … what’s wrong ? why are you asking me all these things ? are you scared that - ”

“i love you . i love you , y/n . ” it’s whimpered out , and you hold the doll close , kissing it’s temple as you rub soothing circles into it’s back . 

“ i love you too , brahmsy . i - ”

“ then why won’t you be mine ? why won’t you stay with me forever ? i’m being so good . i’ll be so good . please ! i love you. you love me too - ” 

“ brahms … you’re just a little boy . oh sweetling … ” 

“ no ! no , no , no , no , no ! i love you ! you have to be mine . you love me too , you said so ! you’re supposed to stay with me forever if you love me . you’re supposed to be mine ! ” his voice is still childlike , but filled with anguish and fury . his hands balled into fists as he bangs so harshly on the walls that he doesn’t notice the way you jump and go wide eyed , looking so frightened . 

“ brahms - ”

“ NO ! i love you . I LOVE YOU , Y/N . YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME . YOU HAVE TO STAY . I LOVE YOU . I LOVE YOU . NO , NO , NO , NO , NO ! ”

he’s never had a tantrum this bad . and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t scared . desperately you try to sooth the boy , petting over his hair , holding him close , trying to calm him down . but the thumping of the walls get worse and worse . it starts circling the room , hitting against the book shelves and sending them falling from their places . each loud thud has you gasping , tears falling from your eyes as genuine fear fills you . 

“ brahms please ! brahms stop , please . please just take a deep breathe , please - ” you’re words are broken through sobs . brahms child like screams of anger , the brutal near wood breaking sound of the walls being hit , every book that hits the floor . it’s too much . you’re sobbing in fear , holding the doll close and shaking , eyes screwed shut as you bed brahms to calm down . 

“ y/n ? ! ” you don’t hear greta’s voice over the sound of brahm’s wrath in the room , but brahms does and he stops , seething as he presses his face against the wall to see greta coming in . to see how you shake . the fear in your eyes as you look up , red and swollen and puffy . he sees the mess he made and how you desperately try to even your breathing . 

he did this to you . he hurt you . he scared you . what if you hated him now ? terrible thoughts swam through his head and he took off to his room . he couldn’t bring himself to look at you . he couldn’t bring himself to see what he’d done . 

the next few days are quiet in the house . greta takes over all of the duties that come with watching and taking care of brahms . she makes you rest . seeing you so shaken up , so scared . it worried her . god , it worried her . she took to sleeping in your room , cuddling you and petting your hair as you came down from the sheer shock of your experience . part of you was hurt , devastated that your sweet little brahms would get so violent . part aching for the little boy who was terrified of being alone . you spent most of your time crying , trying to move past the incident , and then crying again . 

one night greta offered to send you back home . maybe this was too much . maybe it was too much for both of you . somehow you’d have to find a way to apologize to the heelshires and wait for them to come home or send someone else - but you never let her finish . your heart ached so deeply for brahms . so you only shook your head . “ he needs us , greta . we can’t just leave him . ”

she blamed your motherly attachment , your gentle heart , your willingness to help others . it only had her holding you while you slept , forcing you to let her do all the worrying for once . 

brahms spent the days alone . not coming out of his room even to eat . he kept replaying the scene over in his head . guilt eating at him . he’d frightened you . the person he cared for most in the world . he’d only wanted to tell you his feelings . to ask you to stay . he only wanted for you to accept his love and love him back . 

after those few days , when hunger was too much , and he finally found the courage to seek out food , he stumbled upon greta receiving groceries from the deliver boy . he stayed quiet , frowning to himself as he didn’t see you in the kitchen . and annoyed that he’d have to wait till greta left before he could raid the fridge . 

“ how’re they holding up ? ”

“ they’re better . still a bit shaken up , but better . but god , they keeps worrying about how the doll is . ”

“ yeah ? i’d figured they would of left by now . ”

“ they wouldn’t do that . not the me and not to brahms . i asked them and they shut me down each time . ”

“ i’m sorry , greta . ”

“ don’t be . it’s not your fault . it’s brahms . the brat . they won’t even tell me what set him off . and it was probably nothing . ”

brahms stayed there , listening as he felt the guilt rise in him , suffocating him like smoke . he didn’t mean to scare you . he’d just been angry . he cried behind his mask , soft whimpers going unheard as malcolm and greta said their good buys and greta left to go do whatever it was she’d been doing before hand . 

the hunger he’d been feeling was gone , a heavy pit taking it’s place in his stomach . he didn’t want to step out from the walls , what was the point in eating ? he’d hurt you so badly … but as he turned something caught his eyes . flowers . a bouquet left on the table . so many of his books had apologies with flowers , even his own father brought them in for his mother on occasion . would you forgive him if he asked for it ? could you ? he hoped so . 

stealing back the doll brahms had been easy . arranging and placing the doll out side your bedroom door with the flowers ha been tasking . it took many minutes and fiddling to make sure the doll didn’t fall over . and he had to hurry after knocking on your door to go back into the walls .

you hadn’t been doing much . just reading while haphazardly draped in pillows and covers when you heard the knock . thinking it was greta , you opened the door , only to find brahms looking up at you . flowers in his hand . there’s a flash of fear that last for a second before it melt into concern and curious and realization . tears welled in your eyes as you knelt down , touching at the delicate petals of the flowers . 

“ i’m sorry . i’m so so sorry , y/n . ”

you don’t waste time in hugging the doll to your chest . “ please brahms . you can’t do that again . i was so scared . i know you were upset but you can’t throw a tantrum like that . ” you were crushing and ruining the flowers that he’d brought you , but how could you are . through the fear and slight trauma of experiencing such a paranormal activity you’d been so concerned for brahms . “ promise me you won’t do that again brahms . promise me that you’ll talk to me , that you’ll let me explain and listen . please ? ”

“ i promise . i’m sorry . ”

“ i know . i know . thank you from apologizing . i - i forgive you , okay ? i know you were just very upset . i forgive you . but … but where did you - ” you pause as you pull back and you can’t help the slight smile that tugs your lips . “ brahms , these flowers were from malcolm to greta . you little trouble maker , you stole them . that’s not a good thing to do brahms . ”

the sound of your playful tone , even if it’s broken through slight hiccups and sniffles is a relief . he feels so much lighter , so much better . and he presses against the wall , wishing he could hold you and wipe away your tears . to comfort you . 

“ you needed them more . ” there’s no shame in his voice . open honest where he values you . and part of you agrees . you did need this . 

“ thank you , sweetling . ”

“ i love you , y/n . ”

the words are spoken so soft , so gentle that it’s almost a whimper . you cup the doll’s face in your hands , leaning forward to rest your forehead against his . 

“ i know . i know brahmsy , i know . i love you too . ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke i cried writing this . i hope you guys love it as much as i loved putting it to the keyboard .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ cole ? ”
> 
> the name falls from your lips so softly , so fearful , so shocked that the man looming over you and the one inside of the walls almost don’t catch you say it . this wasn’t the person you’d hoped to see when you went to unlock the door . it should have been greta and malcolm . or maybe that one preacher who stopped by to check in and offer you a seat at the church . you would of even settled for the newspaper boy tossing the paper a bit too hard . but no . instead there was a beast standing before you . a monster who you didn’t want to see .

“ cole ? ”

the name falls from your lips so softly , so fearful , so shocked that the man looming over you and the one inside of the walls almost don’t catch you say it . this wasn’t the person you’d hoped to see when you went to unlock the door . it should have been greta and malcolm . or maybe that one preacher who stopped by to check in and offer you a seat at the church . you would of even settled for the newspaper boy tossing the paper a bit too hard . but no . instead there was a beast standing before you . a monster who you didn’t want to see . 

you’re barely able to recover , holding the brahms doll closer to your chest . the worried and shocked expression turning to anger on your face as you take a deep breath and try to shut the door in cole’s annoyed face .

his hand reaches out catching the door before it stop and he grunts in annoyance . “ don’t be so rude , y/n . you didn’t even let me say hello . ” he glares at you , a fake smile on his lips as he tries so hard to look non-menacing . he fails , and he knows it . “ where’s greta ? thought she was supposed to be here . she hiding somewhere ? ”

you press harder against the door . if you end up breaking his fingers or hands slamming it shut then good for you . but he’s stronger than you are , and you’re only working with one free hand . you put your weight onto the door , hoping that he’ll get annoyed and give up . “ she’s not here . go away , cole . you’re not a part of her life anymore . ” you can’t help but get snippy with this man . after all the pain and suffering he brought your best friend … there are just some things that not even you can forgive . 

“ then - fuck , stop trying to shut the damn door - let me in . i’ll just wait for her . let me in , dammit ! ” for a moment you think he might have given up , but you’re mistaken as cole forces the door open by catching you off guard .the force of his shove sending you falling back to the ground , arms wrapped protectively around brahms .” what the fuck are you even holding ? get off the floor , where the hell is greta ? why isn’t she here ? when is she coming back ? ” his words are harsh , growled out low and demanding as he stalks closer . you can only hold brahms closer to your chest as you scoot back , glaring up at him .

brahms wasn’t happy watching from where he was . he hadn’t been able to see who it was at the door , but he could tell from the way you said their name that they were not welcome . he almost jumped out of the walls right then when cole sent you flying to the floor . wanting to reach out and wring the man’s neck . and the way he spoke to you , the way he tried to intimidate you , all of it was setting off alarm bells in brahms head . 

the look in your eyes only fueled the inferno in brahm’s chest . you’d never given such a look to so much as a bug in the house . even when you were upset , you’d always been so gentle . he panted from behind the walls , pressing close , nails digging into wood as he weighed his options .

“ get out of here , cole . i already told you greta wasn’t here . and it’s not your business . she’s not your - ”

“ oh will you just shut the fuck up . ” he slammed his hand on the table so hard that you jumped , making a noise of fear in the back of your throat . but you tried your best to keep glaring at cole , even as you stood up and dusted yourself off . “ answer my fucking questions and quit playing the dumb bitch . where the fuck is greta and when the fuck is she going to be back here ? and what the fuck are you holding ? ” 

“ greta is out . i don’t know when she’ll be home . you need to leave . it’s trespassing . go . i’ll call the cops on you , cole . i’ve done it before , i’ll do it again . get out . ” 

that pissed him off more . he remembered you calling the cops on him . he remembered it clearly . greta had been mouthy and stupid and you tried to show up and be some fucking knight in armor to protect her or some shit . he’d been arrested and nearly charged before greta’s resolve broke and she paid his bail . but what was worse was that you’d been the reason greta left . you’d convinced her to break it off . and fuck , if he wasn’t still sore about it . stupid mother henning bitch . maybe it was time you were put in your place . 

“ you need to leave , cole . you’re breaking the rules . there aren’t supposed to be any visitors . ” logic . logic him out . do something . anything . the longer cole was here the angrier he’d get . you knew that . and you knew he hated you . it wasn’t safe being alone with him . not for you , not for greta , not for brahms . gently you placed your lips to the doll’s temple , “ don’t worry , brahms , i’ll make him leave okay ? just please be good for a little while longer . ”

but it seemed brahms had other ideas . he could see the tension , feel it from where he hid . and he wouldn’t stand for it . loud , clear , and angry he called out , voice soft as a child , “ get out . ” cole nearly gave himself whiplash looking around the room , trying to find the source of the voice . you held brahms closer , looking alarmed , quietly begging the doll not to rile the man up . “ get out . i don’t want you here . go away . ”

“ what … what the fuck is this ? what kind of fucking game are you playing ? is that you greta ? are you in on this stupid fucking prank ? did you plan this ? where the fuck are you ? is that how greta’s hearing you ? through that fucking thing you’re holding ? give it to me - ”

“ no ! it’s not a prank . i told you to leave , cole . you aren’t welcome and he knows you’re not welcome . so go away ! ” you stumbled partly as you backed into a kitchen chair ,trying to put distance between you and cole as he started towards you . “ the longer you’re here the angrier he’s going to get so just go . ”

“who the fuck is ‘ he ’ ? ”

“ get out . ” the anger in brahms voice only grew as cole refused to heed the warning . the walls seemed to shake , the voice coming from a new place in the room . 

“ brahms . the boy . and he doesn’t take kindly to strangers . ” you’re voice was firm , but you were shaking like a leaf , terrified of both cole and the anger that would soon come from the boy possessing the doll in your arms . 

cole had enough . this was stupid . what you were saying was stupid . with a snarl he lunged for you . and you took off with brahms pressed close to your chest . you had to get out of his reach . you had to make sure he didn’t turn his anger to you or brahms . you had to run . run . and hide . and beg to god that greta didn’t come home alone and that she came home soon .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter , less brahms than usual , but still good . stay tuned for the next chapter , when more things start going down .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brahms didn’t linger in the kitchen with cole too long after you took off . he shouted a bit more , slammed against the walls , hoping to scare the other man off . and when he looked freaked out just enough , brahms took off after you .

brahms didn’t linger in the kitchen with cole too long after you took off . he shouted a bit more , slammed against the walls , hoping to scare the other man off . and when he looked freaked out just enough , brahms took off after you . 

there wasn’t a place in this house you could ever truly hide from brahms . but to someone who didn’t spend the entirety of their life inside these halls and walls , he knew this ‘ cole ’ would have a harder time in finding you . and find you brahms did . hiding in the closet of his own room , trying to open a situate his doll with shaking hands . 

“ y/n ? ” you almost choked , scared from the sudden quiet of only your panicked breathing to hear brahms call out . " y/n , i don’t like that man . i want him to leave . ” your shaking fingers skittered over his hair and porcelain cheeks as you pressed him closer to the wall in the small closet . 

“ i - i know . i want him to - ”

“ WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU , YOU STUPID BITCH . I’M NOT PLAYING THIS FUCKING GAME WITH YOU ! ”

you tried hard not to let out a frightened sob , you had to be strong . you had to protect brahms . be strong for brahms . be strong for greta . be strong and hide . “ i want him gone too . but don’t - don’t worry , okay ? i’ll - i’ll make sure he leaves . i won’t let him stay . okay ? ”

“ i want to help . let me help , y/n . i’ll make him leave . i can make him go away forever . ” brahms was pleading , wanting nothing more than to shove you inside of the closet with his doll self and lock the door while he took care of the current problem . “ i’ll make him leave . ”

“ brahms . . . sweetling , no . no , you can’t . he isn’t - brahms , i’m so sorry . but i’m going to have to break the rules . i’m going to have to leave you alone . okay ? you have to stay here . cole will try to hurt you if he sees you . he doesn’t - you have to stay hidden , okay ? promise me , please ? when cole’s gone i’ll come back and get you , i promise . just - you’re just gonna have to stay here , ”

brahms wanted to claw out of the wall . wanted to tell you the words you spilled out to him . how , when you were so utterly terrified of the stranger in the house , were you so willing to face him ? if it’d been any other kind of situation , he would have felt so special to know how important he was to you . but not now . right now he could only think about what kind to things that man could do to you . how he could hurt you . he had to convince you to stay hidden too . 

“ don’t leave me , please , y/n . i’m scared . hide with me ? please don’t leave me alone ? he won’t find us here . please ? y/n don’t leave me alone ! ”

“ Y/N ? ! ”

“ brahmsy , i can - ”

“ y/n , please . please ! i’m scared . i’m so scared . ”

it’s the way he begs , the way he sounds like he’s crying . the way that cole’s heavy steps seem to get closer . you can’t leave him . even if you wanted to . even to get cole to chase you in the opposite direction and keep brahms far away , you can’t leave him . with a shaky nod you climb inside the cramped closet , holding brahms close and petting over his hair . “ i’ll stay . i’ll stay . don’t worry brahms . i won’t leave you . don’t be scared . it’s - it’s gonna be okay . ” you only half believe the words . you know what cole can do . but you need to say it . you need brahms to believe you . and you need to believe the words yourself too . 

it’s only a few minutes , but it feels like hours . you pressed against the wall of the closet , trying to meld into it and disappear . brahm’s on the other side , pressed so close that he could feel the old wood start to splinter from the weight he put on it . you’d been able to hear cole tear up the house from your hiding place . been able to hear his curses and yelling and shouting as he tried to find you . but so far you were well hidden . your ears strained to hear the sound of the front door , the sound of a car , anything to tell you that greta and malcolm were back , anything beyond cole’s rage .

brahms was doing much of the same . his focus on you while his ears picked up on every little noise in the house . anything that would have him telling you to run . he could just leave you here by yourself , go find the intruder and end him . but the fear in your eyes , the hiccups you tried to hide from forcing yourself not to sob out , it made him stay . it distracted him . it made him focus on you instead of the sound of footsteps coming closer . and then closet door was flung open .

“ COLE , NO ! STOP IT ! LET ME GO ! ”

“ will you shut the fuck up ? ! ”

you were clinging to brahms , holding him desperately and trying to cage him under you . even as cole grabbed at your hair and arms and tried to drag you out of the room . brahm’s own child like cries demanding him to let you go seemed to echo from the walls . cole only growing more and more furious as he managed to get you into one of the parlor rooms . 

“ get away ! get away from . y/n ! ” brahms was screaming , hitting the walls and looking around the room . he needed to get to you . needed to stop this man from touching you . from hurting you . 

“ cole ! what the hell are you doing ! stop that ! get off of them ! ” greta . 

“ hey , y/n ! get off her ! ” malcolm . 

you let out a relieved sob , as greta rushed to your side , dragging you close as malcolm took a swing at cole . shaken up and hurt and scared , you couldn’t find the words . you couldn’t make out to greta that you should all go . that you all needed to get away from cole . but the look in greta’s eyes . the fear and fury in them told you that she already was well aware of what needed to happen . 

and then malcolm hit the floor with a groan . both of you startled greta instantly flying to malcolm’s side as you stayed rooted in place . eyes moving between the man wheezing in pain on the floor from a fight he couldn’t have won even if he’d been prepared , and the the man who was now turning his furious attentions to greta . 

“ where the fuck have you been greta ? trying to run out on me . stop being a fickle bitch and come back home . you don’t belong here . this , all of this , it’s your fucking fault . i didn’t want to do this , greta . you made me do it . do you want it to get worse ? well ? answer me . ANSWER ME ! ”

“ shut - shut up , cole ! you did this , you fucking monster ! ” greta barked the words at him , each syllable seeping with venom as she got malcolm into a sitting position and held him close . she barred her teeth at cole . he’d been so cruel , made her believe so many terrible things that weren’t true . made her blame herself . and it had you , and recently even malcolm , that helped her heal from all that pain . she wasn’t about to let cole bring her this low again . and she wasn’t about to go down without a fight . “ don’t you care come any closer to any of us you bastard ! don’t - ”

this was a side of greta that cole had never seen before . she never stood up for herself . for others . she never had the guts . she was supposed to be weak and submissive and under his heel at all times . but this . . .this was completely opposite of what he’d hoped . just some harsh words and a few slaps to the face should have been more than enough to get greta into his arms again . but instead . . . and he knew who to blame . his furious gaze landed on you , where you tried to stand up , still clinging to doll brahms like a life line . this was your fault . greta was like this because you brainwashed her into thinking she didn’t need him . well . . . maybe he could return the favor . 

you had no time to brace yourself for cole reaching over to you , grabbing one of your arms in a bruising grip while he yanked on the doll with another . the audible ripping of seems echoing in your ears as you cried out and tried to reach for brahms . cole merely tossed you into a near by coffee table , not caring how you sobbed out in pain . 

brahms was back to nearly destroying the walls when he saw you fall . hurt as you were , you still held an arm out in the doll’s direction . it had brahms seeing red . soon his demands were rattling the room . his fists on the walls making them creak and thud and splinter . “ get out of the house . don’t touch , y/n . get out . i’ll make you go away for ever . get out of the house . go away . i’ll kill you ! ”

“ cole , let him go , please ! cole , don’t ! ”

“ cole , put him down ! you don’t know what you’re doing ! ”

both you and greta shouted out to the man in panic . both of you starting to scramble to get closer .greta out of fear of what brahms would unleash if his temporary body was broken , you in fear that brahms would be lost forever if his vessel was destroyed . but cole only laughed at the pair of you . he laughed as he raised the doll over his head and tossed it harshly towards the ground . he laughed when brahm’s hit the hard wood shattering . he laughed as he heard you scream . 

for a few moments there was only shocked quiet . greta frozen in fear , clutching malcolm as she stared between cole and the broken doll . it was so quiet . too quiet . even the way you seemed to let your hands flutter over the broken pieces of brahms porcelain face , the way you tried to hold all the pieces to your chest and wept made no sound . it was quiet . so terribly quiet . 

then the mirror broke . it was enough to catch the attentions of the room . all of you looking wide eyed at the now broken mirror , the shattered pieces scattered over the floor and hanging jaggedly to the frame . for another moment there was nothing . just silence and harsh breathing filling the air . then a hand , curling against where glass was once stuck to the frame against the wall . a leg moving to step on and break the glass on the floor more under it’s weight . the rest of the body followed , leading to the sight of a porcelain face . 

“ oh . . . oh my god . he’s real . ”

“ he - it’s - ”

“ brahms ? ”

if it had been any other circumstances , brahms would have acknowledged you . but he was seething with unfiltered rage at the man who’d hurt you . at the man who had you sobbing on the floor . who tried to destroy his home . brahms felt guilt eat at the back of his mind . he should have come out sooner . he should have taken care of this problem . he should have , he should have , he should have . . . but he hadn’t . he let that guilt add coal to the fire , let it pick up intensity as his shoulder’s heaved with heavy breathes . in his hand was a fire poker , his fingers twirling it lazily as he watched the man who’d turned this evening into a nightmare . 

“ what the fuck ? who the fuck are you ? greta , what the fuck is going on ? ” cole didn’t get to ask any more questions as brahms moved forward . swift , fast steps and he was bashing at cole with the fire poker , grunting as he tried to beat him down . cole was strong , but brahms was smarter , angrier . getting him to the ground was the first step . he needed him down , stabbing and waving the fire stick wildly , death in his dark eyes . 

greta was screaming , fight or flight telling her to save cole from the man who came from the walls . malcolm had enough sense and strength to keep her by his side , grabbing at her and trying to get her to stand so they could run . you were stuck in place . mind moving a million miles a minute as you watched how the man from the walls savagely beat cole down . 

it was brahms . the boy you’d been taking care of . the one you would spend hours with talking , reading , listening to music . the one you fed and put to bed and cared for . this wild beast of a man , tall and dangerous and so very much alive . it was brahms . and you couldn’t look away . rooted in your spot you watched as brahms held cole’s face to the floor and took a broken shard of his doll’s own face to stab him in the neck . you watched as cole’s body twitched and then went limp . you watched as brahms , your brahmsy , your sweetling , turned , chest heaving , hands coated in blood , and looked down at you . the broken body of the doll still held close to your chest .

it was surreal . and your breath caught in your throat . you could see the danger wildfire in his eyes . the way they seemed almost glazed with adrenaline . and you couldn’t stop yourself . you reached out , lips parting to call his name , to call him closer . and brahms took a step forward .

and then greta grabbed your hand , tugging you us and towards the door , the scream of “ run ” echoing in your ears as she pulled you away from the room . away from brahms .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter down . and another cliff hanger . let's see what happens next . will you escape with greta and malcolm ? or will brahms get to keep you ?

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this


End file.
